


The Knights' Prince.

by mikey-girl12 (huffle_puff_nerd)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffle_puff_nerd/pseuds/mikey-girl12
Summary: Roman is Virgils faithful Knight.(fluff, angst bits)word count:





	The Knights' Prince.

Roman loved to watch Virgil as he sat in the gardens. He always tuned out the world around him and only focused on the flowers he was weaving into a crown. He looked away as the prince caught him watching.

“Here, Ro. I made it for you,” he said as he handed it to the knight. Roman took it placing it on his head gently. He smiled as the prince went back to making another flower crown.

He looked up towards the castle doors in the distance as he watched more people arrive. His smile dropped as he remembered the event that was to take place tonight. It was the oldest prince, Logan. They had these events once a month trying to find Logan a spouse before he became king. While Roman was happy his friend was finding love he was not happy that so many people flirted with Virgil at these things.

“Verge, you should probably go get ready for the ball,” Roman said, standing from the bench and holding his hand out for the prince. The younger sighed, grabbing his knight’s hand to stand. They walked back to the castle in silence. Roman sighed as he watched Virgil enter his room. Turning, he walked back to his chambers to get ready for the evening ahead.

—–

Virgil stood leaning against the wall in the ballroom. He watched Roman, Logan, and his father socialize with people. His eyes lingered on Roman as he smiled at the ladies surrounding him. He looked down quickly, frowning at the sight. Roman was amazingly good looking and charming, he could have anybody that he wanted, girl or boy. 

Virgil looked up when he felt a presence next to him, he locked eyes with a handsome man around his brother’s age.

“Hello, my name’s Patton!” he said sticking his hand out. Virgil shook his hand waiting for the status that usually followed the introduction. The other man realized this as he blushed. “Uh, I’m not of any royal status. I’m the servant of the rulers in the next kingdom over,” he spoke looking down at the ground. Virgil smiled at the other man’s shyness.

“I’m Prince Virgil, of, well, this kingdom,” he introduced himself to the man. The man looked up with a smile and pointed to the flower crown that sat on Virgil’s head.

“I can see that by your crown. It’s very pretty by the way,” he added, moving his hands to tuck them into his pockets. Virgil laughed, pulling it off his head. He placed it on Patton’s head.

“Tonight you’re royalty,” he said noticing the wide smile that graced the older face.

“Thank you, sire.” he giggled.

——

Roman watched as the Virgil and the man sat in the gardens laughing. Jealousy boiled hot in his stomach as he watched from a distance. Sitting in the gardens with Virgil was the best part of his day, but since Virgil started spending time with Patton he never invited Roman to sit with him anymore. He jumped when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

“How can you protect him if you’re too busy staring to sense someone coming towards you?” the voice asked playfully, causing Roman to smile. He turned to look at the king as he stood next to him. He bowed slightly, before straightening up and returning his gaze to Virgil’s form.

“Ro I’ve told you before not to be so formal! I watched you grow up!” Thomas said removing his hand from the knight’s shoulder.

“I thought I’d give you an update. Logan said he’s finally found a suitor he likes! And that while the person is not of royal descent that he thinks they would be a fine ruler.” Thomas said, excitedly. Roman laughed along with the king, eyes still on the prince and his friend.

“Roman we all know that you like Virgil. You should just tell him!” Thomas said gently. Roman shook his head a small frown, on his face.

“I can’t do that. He likes Patton.” he gestured to the boys laughing in the garden.

“Love is blind,” Thomas muttered as he walked away. Roman shrugged off the comment.

–

Thomas, Virgil, and Roman sat down at the table. Today was the day that they would meet Logan’s suitor. Virgil was in his usual seat, fidgeting around nervously, while Roman sat across from him. As they sat quietly, waiting for the couple to enter, Roman noticed Virgil’s anxious behavior. He also noticed that Virgil kept adjusting the flower crown he was wearing. He reached across the table, taking Virgil’s hand in his own.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked, running his thumb gently over the back of the prince’s hand. Virgil looked up, making eye contact with the knight. He nodded after a minute, his eyes searching Roman’s. Thomas sat quietly at the head of the table watching the scene unfold with a smile. Both men flinched back, Roman dropping Virgil’s hand when the door opened and Logan entered. The older prince looked at his family and friend and smile.

“Father, Brother, Roman,” he said, making eye contact with each. “I present to you my suitor, the man I want to marry. He is new to the kingdom having moved here shortly after attending one of the balls. I do know however that Virgil knows him quite well.” With the last sentence, he opened the door wider. The man behind the door was one that Roman had seen many times, and the smile that graced his face had caused countless hours of jealousy in the knight that now seemed so silly.

Virgil smiled shyly from across the table, before looking towards his brother. He nodded his head with approval causing Logan to smile before taking Patton’s hand to lead him to the table. As lunch progressed, Roman could only think of how stupid he felt. He had been too blind to see Virgil and Patton’s friendship as just that and kept making it into more in his head.

“While this has been a great lunch and I always enjoy your company, I was hoping Patton and I could take a walk. May we be excused?” Logan asked as he finished his meal. Thomas nodded, granting his permission. Logan stood reaching his hand out to Patton. The other man took his hand and stood, smiling at the small family before following his partner out the door.

——-

Roman escorted Virgil back to his room, a small shy smile on his face that was unlike the boastful knight. As they entered Virgil went to the balcony outside his window looking down at his brother and friend as they walked through the gardens. Roman followed, watching the expressions the prince made.

“Someday I want a love like that,” he spoke, leaning gently against the rail. Roman walked over, leaning beside Virgil. In doing so he heard something he was sure the prince hadn’t meant for him.

“I want that with you,” he whispered under his breath.

“You do?” he asked, hope lacing his voice as he turned to face the other man. Virgil looked up in shock, fear lingering in his eyes. He locked eyes with Roman, searching the deep pools of brown for an answer to his unspoken question. When he found what he was looking for he nodded looking forward again. Roman felt the smile stretch across his lips, he turned to look at the future kings in the garden.

“Me too.”

———

Virgil smiled as he straightened Patton’s tie, then reached up to adjust the flower crown on his head. Patton smiled nervously at the younger man that is soon to be his brother in law. Virgil placed his hands on Patton’s shoulders.

“You’ll be okay. There’s no reason to be worried. You’ll be a good husband and king.” Virgil said. Patton smiled before turning towards the doors. Virgil hooked his arm under Patton’s turning to face the doors as well. They opened and Virgil lead Patton down the aisle before kissing his cheek and going to stand behind his brother. He locked eyes with his teary eye dad in the crowd, then his equally teary-eyed boyfriend behind Patton and smiled. He looked at Patton and mouthed the words that he had spoken two years ago to Patton.

“Today you are royalty.”


End file.
